Another Day
by Majin Gemma
Summary: Yamcha has been alone for too long and just as life seems like it's finally back on track the Prince rips it from him. Now Vegeta needs Yamcha to trust him but can the scarred warrior ever forgive his actions? Can he ever desire a beast? Vegeta/Yamcha Yaoi fic. Adult content.
1. Another Day

This is a Yaoi fic about the YamchaxVegeta Pairing. Rated M for adult situations, it's written and definitely coming just want to put up new chapters at a steady pace. I don't know how many people still read fics for this paring but im a huge fan and felt it needed a new one so if you do read it let me know what you think. Enjoy.

Another day. Another sunrise, another sun set. The same as the last, the same as they'll always ever be. Each day rolled over into the next fitting perfectly into each other. Your life beings one day and one day it will all end. Each day he wakes up hoping today will be the day. Today will be the day that something exciting happens. He'll get a job, he'll fall in love, he'll save the world! The world has been at peace for so long he'd grown tired of it all. Yamcha groaned as he rolled over pulling the covers up over his head. All of the Z fighters are thankful for this peace. They can now spend time with their families, watching their kids grow. Yamcha didn't have anyone and what do you do when you don't have family? You focus on work; well that's though luck for Yamcha because he's also out of work. Even Vegeta had a family and he obsessed so much over defeating Goku that the monotony of life didn't seem to affect him. Yamcha would train to but what's the point? He's only human; he'll never be able to compete with Goku.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

The ear piercing sound of the alarm clock. Must be time to get up. Yamcha kicked the covers to the end of the bed laying star fished in the fresh spring air. He chanted to himself 'I am strong, I am a warrior, I am...' 'Ugh, it's no use I just don't feel up to this today.' He rolled over in the bed scooping his hands under his head.' What do you spend you days doing when you have nothing to do? ' Cleaning would be a good start he thought. He'd let the place fall into disarray over the past months.

After a few moment reflection he hoped out of bed with a suprising amount of glee. He'd just remembered that Bulma has invited him out to lunch. He never gets to see anyone from the old days. After Buu everyone went their own way. Bulma buried herself in work shortly after she realised she'd married a man who will never truly be hers. Krillen's got Marron and 17. They live on the other side of town but Yamcha finds 17 unnerving. Her and Krillen are happily married but when she gets that empty stare in her eyes Yamcha can't help but think she'll short circuit and begin a murder spree. Tien, lord only knows, that guys is as mysterious as Piccolo, who incidentally is the only person Yamcha sees these days. Chichi wont let Goku out of the house after everything she's put him through who can blame her. Piccolo however stops by every other month. They don't talk much and Yamcha always gets the feeling he's checking up on him, like he knows some things wrong but he's never said anything to that effect.

Yamcha showered and went down the hall to get dressed. Maybe he'll fly to Bulma's, it'd be nice to make use of his Ki, it might run out if he doesn't! He slid up the window and jumped out with out a second thought on the matter which may have been a mistake. He assumed flying was like riding a bike but apparently not. He clumsy bounced up and down in the air trying to level himself out.

'Phew, the is harder than I remember.' It didn't take long to get back into the swing. He pulled window down and shot off into the sky. It's only 10 miles to the lab from here so it shouldn't be too hard. The wind was so nice in his hair. He lazily swam across the sky admiring the view of the city below. By the time he got to Bulma's he had to admit he was a little worn out. He lowered himself to ground and took a moment to compose himself. The automatic door opened and he walked in. The lab side of the house was just that. A lab. It was cold and sterile, there were no pictures and no ornaments. There was a little bouquet of flowers on the table at the end of the hall but as Yamcha closed in he realised it was plastic. He turned the corner and saw Bulma through the glass wall fiddling with something on a steel work bench. He tapped on the glass and waved to her. She was still so beautiful. Her blue hair was short now but it only served as a frame bringing out her perfectly curved features. The lab coat didn't do much for her figure but Yamcha knew what was hiding beneath and it was still as firm and perky as the day they met. Yamcha couldn't help but grin at the memories they have, those secrets a couple have that the world will never be privy to. Don't be fooled, Yamcha wasn't interested in her that way any more. Years had passed and it had definitely ended when she shacked up with Vegeta. He couldn't love someone who would willingly be with him. He hated that man and will never trust him. He has done so many unspeakable things he couldn't just forget them like everyone else. He will always be the enemy.

"Just a minute, I just need to finish this up then i'll be out" She spoke over the intercom. He nodded back to her that motioned behind him while rubbing his stomach. He was starving and his nose told him her mother was making pancakes. He couldn't just let them go to waste! She laughed while shaking her head and shooed him away with her hand. That was all he needed. He quickly turned on his heels and ran back down the corridor out the lab and around the building to the kitchen. He was getting closer to the heavenly aroma. It was so strong now he could taste those delicious pancakes on his tongue and his mouth was beginning to water! As he rounded the corner he saw Mrs Briefs at the stove and raced through the garden door and up behind her grabbing her waist and hugging her tightly.

"I sure have missed your cooking Mrs Briefs"

"Oh, Yamcha, it's so good to see you. It's been so long" She turned to face him and told him to sit at the table waving her spatula in the air.

"I'll make up a second batch" She mused. He eyes the massive stack on the table already and assumed she'd gone mad.

"Vegeta's been training all morning in that silly machine will be coming in for a snack soon."

'I forgot all about him. I guess he still lives here. I don't know why im surprised, Bulma and him are still married.' Yamcha grimaced at the idea of seeing him.

"That dammed machine blocks all the sun to my roses." Mrs Briefs continued "I asked him to move it but he claims he's 'too busy training to think about flowers'" She sighed shaking her head before beaming her her shoulder at him.

"Oh well" They must have said his name too many time because there he was. A shadowy figure standing in the door. He slipped in to the kitchen silently then slumped in a chair, his head hanging. He was bruised and beaten. ' mus be training hard' His breath was laboured but soon slowed so a relaxed pace. He raised his head and must not have seen Yamcha when he came in because his eyebrows raised just a little before dropping back down below normal range. Yamcha didn't know what to say so he didn't. Mrs briefs plopped another huge sack on the table and told them she will be outside tending to her 'neglected rose bed' Yamcha didn't have much of an appetite now. He was alone with the man who had killed a number of his friends without any remorse. Vegeta apparently was not affected and began piling the pancakes up on his plate. He ate them dry. They are delicious but Yamcha's stomach still turned at the idea of eating an entire batch on their own. He slipped a couple onto his own plate and soaked them in syrup. 'Oh pancakes I have missed you!' he thought as he brought the first bite to his lips. That taste, its was incredible, if you could eat heaven then this would be it. His eyes were closed while he enjoyed this bite but when he opened it he realised he was audibly moaning and Vegeta had heard. He sat across the table staring at him. Yamcha was trapped, like a deer in headlights. The younger man narrowed his eyes still maintaining the stare. His lips curled in the corner into a devilish grin. He licked his lips and bite into the bottom. Yamcha swallowed hard and could feel his heart race. Every hair was sticking up and there was a tingling in his toes spreading it way up his leg, over his thigh. 'Oh no' The tingling had found it's home, it rested itself over his groin and snuggled deep inside. Yamcha could feel the heat of his sex as he stiffened under the princes eyes. 'Please kami no. just go Vegeta please, just leave'. The gods must have been listening because Vegeta finally broke the stare and went back to eating the lunch. Yamcha forced his focus back to the food too but he couldn't eat. He was disgusted with himself. He just pushed the food around the plate with his fork.

"Bulma said she's going to be a while and wont be able to make lunch" Mrs briefs popped her head around the corner all of a sudden making Yamcha jump. 'Great, I should have know she's all ways making some kind of breakthrough'.

"Okey, cheers Mrs Briefs." He half heartedly smiled at her over his shoulder. Vegetas fork dropped to the plate with a clang catching Yamchas attention leaving Vegeta opportunity to slide in on his blind side. He placed a hand on his shoulder looking down at him.

"You can come and train with me then" He said coldly

"Pardon?" The prince scoffed at his reply.

"You're so weak, you should be honoured to receive an invitation to spar with me" He squeezed Yamcha's shoulder digging his finger nails into his flesh. He leaned into his face inches from him. He wanted so badly to say no to just get up and leave. Yamcha could feel his warm breath washing over his skin. Vegeta picked up the piece of pancake Yamcha had previously been playing with and slipped it into Yamcha's gaping mouth.

"Uh, okey. I..i mean sure. I guess" What was happening? Yamcha didn't want to train, least of all with Vegeta and why on Earth would Vegeta want to train with him? Today was not like every other day. Today was the beginning of a new story for Yamcha and he wasn't sure he liked it.

Years may have passed since my last fic but my ability to write coherent prose has in no way improved! I hate proof reading my own work so you'll have to ignore the poor grammar and bad spelling (no amount of spell check can save me). If something doesn't make sense, a word is spelt so wrong you can't even guess or I haven't explained anything clearly let me knew what and i'll try my best to fix it. Keep and eye out for more!


	2. The Gravity Room

The gravity room. Vegeta had been training in here since before the Androids. It wasn't the same as back then. Bulma had added a bed and a shower, it even had a kitchen, not that Vegeta had ever used it.

Vegeta walked to the center of the room before turning to Yamcha with his arms open like his was presenting the room to him.

"You know Vegeta im just not in the mood for training right now. Besides Trunks is bound to be more your speed compared to me" Yamcha joked but he was right. That little boy was half saiyain after all.

"I want to fight a man not a boy. Are you not man enough" Vegeta closed in toward the frightened Yamcha. He was shorter than him but he still owned the space around him and right now Yamcha was in that space. Yamcha pushed the shorter man away gently with one arm to the shoulder. 'He's so warm' There's a spring chill in the air but somehow Vegeta was boiling. Yamcha dismissed the thought away visibly shaking it out.

"C'mon Vegeta it's not funny, I get it, you've grown stronger and im still weak. Ha ha you're amazing" Yamcha screwed his face up, sarcasm tastes bitter on his tongue but Vegeta was getting on his last nerve. Yamcha was a little scared of the man but that didn't change the fact that he was being a complete dick. Yamcha looked up from the ground, he didn't have the courage to say the words and look him in the eye; it is Vegeta after all.

"You think im amazing?" His eyebrows raised and a grin that made Yamcha uneasy was slapped across his face. He looked so wicked right now. 'What is he up to?' Vegeta just kept smiling and he circled the other man with a finger tracing and invisible line across his torso.

"I can wait" He simply said. There was a plan. Vegeta had a plan and somehow it involved Yamcha. 'Why is he so desperate to spar with me? He's never said so much as two words to be before and now he wants to spend actual, measurable time with me?'

Yamchas head was so fogged, in that moment he knew everything had changed,he just didn't understand the reasons behind it. Vegeta was sweating, made sense with him being as hot as he is. 'Maybe he has a cold?' Yamcha thought, he almost felt concern for him but quickly remembered who he was talking about. Yamcha didn't say another word to him and just turned to leave. He was by the door when Vegeta said his parting words.

"I always get what I want"

Those words were haunting and seemed to echo in Yamcha's ears. He decided to say goodbye to Bulma then head of home. He'd probably take the bus though that fly over had kind of taken it out of him. He got into the lab and saw Bulma slumped over a chair her head stretched over the back so she could look at the ceiling.

"Hey Bulma, im going to head off now." Bulma's head flung up violently and fixed on Yamcha. She dashed out of the chair towards him and jumped in him arms. Yamcha caught her sloppily.

"Yamcha im so glad your here. Im absolutely stuck on this new project and could really use a drink." She dropped to the ground grabbed his arm and dragged him away. They arrived in the lounge where she headed straight over to the drinks cabinet and poured them both a drink. It wasn't what he had planned but after the day he'd had Yamcha could sure use one. He was also thankful not to have to be alone.

They sat catching up on the sofa for about a couple of hours till the light faded. Drink after drink they both relaxed and opened up. Bulma told him how her and Vegeta had actually broken up, she joked about how they were never really together but he could tell she was still a little hurt. Yamcha told her about feeling down and being jobless and Bulma, being Bulma, decided she would fix all his problems. She jumped of the sofa and stood in front of him legs apart a drink on one hand and the other outstretched and wagging a finger.

"You Yamcha, shall come and work for me. The lab is looking for a porter. You'll see me, mum and the others when they drop by. It's perfect for you and you'll help speed things up 'cause you're so fast!" She exclaimed bending over and grabbing his thighs. Her face was flushed and her unsteady stance suggested she was quite drunk. Yamcha decided to take her to bed but when he stood up it soon occurred to him that he too was a little drunk. He escorted her to the bedroom and placed a cup of water on the bed side table.

"You" Bulma slurred wagging an accusatory finger at him.

"You stay in the guest room, we'll have *yawn* breakfast tomorrow." She rolled over and snuggled up under the covers.

Yamcha sat outside on a lawn chair. He needed to sober up a little before going to bed and thought the fresh air would help. He eyed the gravity room noting the lights still on. 'Still going at this time eh?' Yamcha tried to reflect on the day he'd had but decided there was just no understanding that man. Vegeta is a mystery and not one im interested in solving. He gazed at the sky admiring the stars and a full moon. It's so beautiful, so bright but not bright enough. The night was still able to conceal the creature lurking in the shadows, Vegeta. He approached Yamcha silently and stood looming over him.

"Vegeta?" He inquired. No answer.

"Finished training so soon? I imagined you going on for ever." This liquid courage was bound to get him in trouble. Vegeta looked the other man up and down slowly taking in every detail.

"Are you drunk?" He asked bluntly.

"Why yes Vegeta, yes I am." Yamcha said proudly while standing up to gain the advantage.

"And what of it, little man?" Yamcha laughed right in the princes face. Mistake. Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by the throat picking him up and bringing him close to his face.

"Do you know who I am?" He snarled, spitting in Yamcha's face. The taller man saw his open and couldn't resit his chance to take him down.

"The Prince of a dead race?" Satisfaction, but it wasn't enough.

"A Prince who will always be second best to Goku" He was dizzy with it all, what was he thinking? This was the worst possible thing he could do. Vegeta was pissed, every feature on his face had screwed and folded into a grotesque image.

"You will pay" He spat as his head came crashing into Yamcha's. Blinding pain. Blood. Black.

Yamcha was dizzy and the floor was cold. He was outside. The wind was brutal and his headache worse. His forehead was crusty. He brought a hand up to inspect and realised it was a scab. It started come back to him. Vegeta had hit him pretty hard, who could blame him. Yamcha knew what those words would do to a man supported solely with pride. 'I can't believe I was out for so long though. The suns even up.' Yamcha pushed up off the ground when noticed he wasn't on the patio any more. Grass? He looked over at the house as he moved his weight onto his legs. 'Im not anywhere near the house any more.' He was next to the gravity machine. He headed over to the house hoping for a shower. 'My whole body aches, urgh even my arse is sore. Guess that's what sleeping rough does to you.' Yamcha laughed at himself, he was way too old to still be behaving the way he does. His body clearly can't handle the pace any more. He dragged his lifeless corpse through house into the guest room and ran the shower. He stripped off in front of the mirror admiring his physique. He may not workout much any more but he was still pretty good looking compared to the average Joe. Apart from all these bruises, his arms were covered in them. 'Vegeta must have carried on after I passed out' He didn't care too much, he was in pain but he'd taken worse beatings in his life. All showered and squeaky clean he redressed himself and headed out to the lake for a run. It was about 6:30 and Bulma would probably be up in an hour so he'll make sure he's back to discuss the job with her further.

He started with a good paced run but that quickly turned to a jog then a walk and finally he stopped. His mind was fuzzy and he was quickly becoming confused. Last nights memories were starting to come flooding back.

He was no longer outside.

The gravity chamber?

It's dark.

Vegeta? His vision is blurry but there is definitely someone there.

Weight. The gravity must have been turned up because there's a huge weight on his chest.

No, it's not the gravity. There's something on him.

It's so hot. The other person. They're scalding hot to the touch.

His breath is laboured and they appear to be sweating.

They're all over him pushing him holding him.

Biting him.

He can hear a grunt from the other person and he knows now, it's definitely Vegeta.

Yamcha was shaking, he didn't. He wouldn't. He coudln't. He could. Yamcha was praying it was all some horrible drunken dream but as he reached up to his neck he knew it wasn't. There was a mark at the nape of his neck. A harsh reminder of the princes midnight activity. He did.

Yamcha fell to the floor and just sobbed. The realisation of what had happened was too much. Vegeta was right, he was weak. What would he do know. Who will help him? No one, thats who. There was no one he could ever tell, no one had time for him any more and now he will never be able to go back to Bulma's. Not while he's still there. He looked up through tear soaked eyes at the house on the other side of the lake. What about his phone it's in the house right now, he can't go and get it. He'll just have to buy a new one and he'll move. 'Yeah, i've all ways wanted to live by the coast, or out in the forest. Maybe even a new planet?' He was clearly losing it but lucky for him Piccolo had arrived just in time.

He flew in far more gracefully than Yamcha the previous day and sat down beside Yamcha. He didn't say anything, he just sat next to him patiently waiting for him to be ready.

"Hayfevers the worst right?" Yamcha tried to hide the fact he'd been crying. Piccolo didn't react.

Now knowing how he got them the bruises were starting to hurt. He can handle a beating but rape? 'Omg rape, I was raped.' The word was foreign on his lips. He turned to piccolo with new tears in his eyes. He never understood why Piccolo came to see him but he always did. Every month or so he'd come on over he'd ask about his day and they'd spend the whole evening discussing the meaning of life and then at sunrise Piccolo would just up and leave. Thinking about it now the past eight months he'd been coming he never really spoke, he just listened. Yamcha was so desperate for company that even the silent Piccolo was welcomed.

"Are we friends?" Yamcha tured to Piccolo with an innocent look, like a small child who didn't understand. Piccolo was many things but only Gohan had ever called him friend.

"Im sorry." Piccolo whispered. Well that was just the icing on the damn cake. Yamcha had just had the single most fucked up day of his life and now here's Piccolo who has somehow become the only person he can talk to dropping bloody riddles in his lap. 'Breath' he thought 'this isn't his fault, just calm down'.

"About?" Yamcha inquired. Piccolo remained quiet for some time before taking a deep breath and looking Yamcha dead in the eyes.

"He hadn't made a move in so long I thought he was over it." Yamcha was now at the most confused he'd ever been.

"I know." The green man said.

"I know what he has done. I can feel it in your Ki" Piccolo looked away from him. He was a strong person but he'd gotten to know Yamcha well over the past year and he knew better than anyone how vulnerable he was right now. He couldn't bear to look at his face. Yamcha was dumbfounded. 'He knows, how does he know?'

"I...I don't understand. What do.. what do you.." Piccolo butted in.

"I know everything. He's been after you for sometime. Bulma knew he would stop at nothing to have you so she asked me to protect you."

"But I...i don't understand." There were so many questions he needed answers to but which one first? Piccolo could sense his confusion. He stood up and held a hand out to Yamcha offering to help him up. Yamcha took the hand and stood up, Piccolo pulled him close wrapping and arm around the waist before taking off.

"I'll take you to Bulma and she can explain." Yamcha held the other tightly and began to sob against he chest. His only friend in the world was not what he seemed. They arrived back at the house and Yamcha hurried past the Grav chamber into the lab. He'd probably die if he had to face Vegeta right now.

The two men neared the lab and when Bulma saw them both and the ghostly white face of Yamcha she knew. She jumped out of her seat hugging him tightly and cried.

"Im so sorry Yamcha, we thought it was over" Piccolo coughed to get her attention.

"I thought it would be better if you explained." Bulma loosened her grip and pulled up a third chair for Piccolo. They all sat down around her desk and Bulma began;

"Last year some time something happened. Vegeta went into heat. It's a lot like our mammals there's a strong sexual desire but there's more. For what ever reason he chose you as a mate. Once he had chosen you he was fixed on you. He would spend every waking moment focusing on your power, even following you around. He was obsessed. Thats when I asked Piccolo to keep and eye on you."

Well that answered a lot of his questions, but, there's still more.

"But Piccolo only cam round once a month."

"Vegeta didn't actually chose you, I mean he did but it wasn't a conscious choice. He doesn't want to want you and most of the time he can control it but when there's a full moon the urge is so strong it's like he's possessed."Bulma added.

"So now he'll move on?" Yamcha asked maybe if there was an end he might be able to move on.

"It actually gets worse" Bulma was about to be a bearer of horrible news and Yamcha knew it.

"Now that he's marked you he needs you to mark him or he'll be consumed by fever."

'That's why he was so hot, but that was before I was marked. I guess it'll get worse for him.' Yamcha was smiling on the inside he'll make Vegeta suffer, there was no way he was going to give anything to him to ease his pain.

"Well I guess that sucks for him. If you'll excuse me I would very much like to go home now. Thankyou." Yamcha may be losing his mind a little. But can you blame him?

"I understand."Bulma nodded. She gestured her head to motion Piccolo to follow along with him.

They flew back to his place in silence.

They entered in silence.

They sat in silence.

"What will you do?" Piccolo asked breaking the silence. 'Good question' Yamcha thought to himself. 'what the fuck am I supposed to do?'

"I get it, but you must understand he really did try. He didn't want this any more than you did."

Yamcha wanted so badly to understand Vegeta's side of the story, then he could apply logic and all will be made clear but he couldn't. He couldn't forgive him for what he had done to him.

"And don't blame Bulma, it was so hard to stop seeing you for all those months, she really was just looking out for you." Piccolos words made sense but Yamcha just couldn't trust anyone any more.

"It's my fault. I thought Vegeta had moved on that he was over it. I told Bulma things could go back to normal and I left you alone on the full moon just meters away from him. I should never have done that." Piccolos face is usually so expressionless but now there was clear concern and remorse.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Yamcha was terrified to be alone.

Night was cold, empty and unforgiving.


	3. You'll come to me

**A/n: There is some adult content in this chapter but there isn't anything too steamy for a while to come i'm afraid. I want to build on the relationship a little more before.**

Yamcha hadn't expected to sleep so well. The traumatic experience of the day before must have been to much for him both emotionally and physically. When he finally opened his eyes he was greeted with a most unwelcome surprise. He'd forgotten he'd asked Piccolo to stay over. He was sat awake in a chair next to his bed. 'Had he been awake all night?' he wondered.

"Morning" He said sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Piccolo asked.

"Not bad, you?" Yamcha responded as if it were small talk.

"Thanks for staying last night, you can go now if you've got things to do. I've slept most of the morning away but it doesn't have to be lost for you." Yamcha told the other man, it was 10:47 all ready, man he did sleep well.

"Do you want to talk?" Piccolo asked,

"Im still here for you." Yamcha thought back to when Piccolo was different. When he was the 'bad guy' Yamcha forgave his crimes and now, through a weird twist of fate, they're friends. Maybe things could be the same for him and Vegeta. He'll never desire Vegeta, not sexually but if they could be friends he might even be able to bring himself to comply. Yamcha hated the man,sure, but did he want him to suffer? Definitely not, he was a farther and even though him and Bulma had seperated she still loved him and Yamcha cared deeply for her. He couldn't put her and Trunks through that. He wasn't like Vegeta, he was good.

"Seriously Piccolo im fine, not fine but... I _will_ be fine. I just need to be alone." Yamcha smiled, it was an honest and revealing smile. Yamcha was terrified yet, calm. Piccolo couldn't help but feel Yamcha's will slipping away. The will to fight, the desire to be an independent soul. He was accepting his fate like it was something he deserved. It saddened Piccolo to see a friend lose the fight in their eyes.

"Fine, but if I sense anything wrong I will be here immedietly, so don't do anything stupid." Piccolos final words as he left through he window. 'I swear im the only one to ever use the door.' Yamcha mused.

Yamcha didn't do much that day. He watched Tv, ate, attempted to clean the apartment but just made things worse. He showered, a lot. It was all over him after every wash. The musk of Vegeta. It was dense and heavy. Thick like syrup, it was suffocating him. Every time he thought about it too much he became so dizzy, so tired, so aroused. 'Urgh, I hate it. Betrayed by my own body.' Vegeta was attractive after all, he worked very hard to keep himself in shape and he was all ways so well groomed.

"Mmm," Yamcha moaned as he laid on the bed one hand slowly snaking it;s way down his jogging bottoms. Under the fabric he gripped himself firmly. He'd been down for so long sex wasn't on his mind. It'd been an eternity since even being with himself so he wasn't going to let this moment slip away. Even if it was Vegeta at the root. One finger slip across the tip causing him to gasp. He closed his eyes tight and threw caution to the wind as curled his fingers around the shaft once more and slowly rubbed. He teased himself with a painfully slow pace. Every now and then he would touch the tip rubbing the wetness over himself so gently. Feverishly he quickened the pace he enjoyed the game but it's been to long he needed more. His hips rose and fell as he moved him self in hope of receiving more. There wasn't any more to give. He thought back to Vegeta, his chiselled torso those skimpy shorts he wears while training. Pulled so tight across him. Oh what is under those shorts he thought to himself. If only he could remember that night. Yamcha imagined it was huge, a monster hiding so innocently beneath his clothes.

"Ungh, Geta!" Yamcha cried as it all because to much. His hand was moving ferociously beneath his trousers, his need burning. Then it was over. His seed spilled into the cloth and over his hand. Sticky and warm.

"You're going to need another shower." Yamcha's eyes shot open, he was gasping for breath and almost choked on his own saliva.

Vegeta.

His power level was pushed down low and Yamcha hadn't noticed him come in. He was smiling. It was a disgusting smile that sickened Yamcha to his bones. He shuffled up the bed pulling his hand out of his trousers and pushed himself into the corner. He was trapped, alone again with the beast that had abused him. Why had he asked Piccolo to leave? He could have helped, he never would have won in an all out battle against him but maybe he could have kept him busy long enough so he could escape.

"What do you want from me?" Yamchas voice was shaking along with his body. There was only a few feet between them both and Vegeta could cross it in the blink of an eye.

"I came to watch." Vegeta said simply. Vegetas tone was abhorrent, Yamcha had fallen for his trap, he had admitted to himself that he wanted him and now Vegeta knew it. He had given in to him, allowed him into his head and now he owned him.

"My turn" Vegeta climbed onto the bed grabbing Yamchas ankle sliding him down to meet his hips. He straddled the other man. Yamcha could feel his need pressed firmly against his own flaccid member. It was hot, buring like flames, the heat from him was unbearable. Yamcha couldn't imagine what it must be like for Vegeta to feel like this all the time. To fight the desire for so long. Yamcha wasnt even in heat and he couldn't hold back from thinking about it for even a day. It almost made him pity the Prince.

Vegeta raised Yamcha soiled fingers to his lips smoothing them over the surface before plunging them into his wet mouth. He suckled the fingers delicately. Yamcha's body was betraying him again, he moaned and bucked up against the smaller man rubbing himself on him like a needy cat. It repulsed Yamcha to know he was this weak, that the Prince could make him feel so good and so unclean all at once. Vegeta removed the digits. He'd sucked them clean.

"So sweet, so innocent." He commented. Yamcha gulped, he hoped he could swallow himself. To disappear from this moment. If only.

Vegeta hissed as Yamcha rubbed his now erect sex against the others . His teeth, sharp and menacing. Yamcha was scared now. His mind was awash with so many thoughts. 'Do I want this? This is wrong, I shouldn't want this. I hate this man.' Vegeta, teeth bared, closed the space between them and down to Yamcha's neck.

"No." Yamcha gasped scares of what the Prince might do. Vegeta licked over the scar he had left. His tongue was warm, wet, soft. The Prince was careful not to hurt his older mate and kissed the mark. His mark. Vegeta froze, he noted Yamchas shaking body and the tears in his eyes.

"Not like this." He said lifting himself up and down off the bed. Yamcha was relieved but also a little disappointed, his desire was clear and it needed dealing with.

"Like I said, I can wait." Vegeta turned to leave when Yamcha stopped him.

"You didn't wait though did you." It felt good to confront him. He needed to explain himself, explain what's happening. Apologise maybe. Vegeta knew what he was after and he was not going to give it to him.'Who does he think he is?' He thought.

"You caused that."

"You're blaming me for what happened? You knocked me unconscious then raped me. At what point was a supposed to have caused it?" Yamcha was fuming, he was playing a risky game poking the bear after he'd just spared his life. Vegeta had no words. Maybe he agreed with him, maybe he just didn't think he needed to justify himself to a human.

"Why are you toying with me, why not just take me? Pretending I have a choice in the matter." Yamcha screamed. Vegeta turned to him and shrugged.

"It doesn't work like that."

"Stop being so fucking cryptic and tell me what hell is going on!" Yamcha was off the bed and on his feet. He wanted so badly to punch him, to rip his throat out if he could. 'That bastard is ruining my life and he doesn't even care.'

"You need to chose to mark me. The pain, the heat. It'll subside if I force you but it'll never truly leave till we've bonded. Till we're one mind, one soul, one blood."

Yamcha chewed the words for a while. 'Im never going to chose to be bonded with Vegeta, that's absurd. But if I don't he'll just keep coming back for me, i'll spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder.'

"Then i'll just mark you, now, then you can go right?" 'Oh Yamcha you genius' he mused.

"You have to _choose_ me. This isn't something you can bargain your way out of." 'Crap, damn saiyain logic'

"Then what do saiyains do in this situation? When one doesn't want the other" Yamcha questioned.

"It doesn't, saiyains emit a scent that only the other can smell. It draws them together and they'd mate during a full moon. It was unheard of for a saiyain to resist the smell of another in heat."

"But im not a saiyain, so I can't smell it." Yamcha realised.

"I guess not." Vegeta shrugged. He was still sweaty, he'd taken a lot of beatings but this heat was clearly unbearable.

"Sorry." Yamcha didn't know why, but he suddenly felt pity for the Prince. The Prince was not consolidated by this. His smile grew back on his face.

"I'm not worried. You'll come to me. I know it." Vegeta was so confident and it scared Yamcha. 'How does he know this will end in his favour?' Vegeta left without saying another word and Yamcha was left, alone with an uneasy feeling.


	4. Forgiving

The longest day of Yamcha's life had ended ad now another began. He somehow knew the Prince wouldn't come for him but it didn't make it any easier to sleep. He laid awake jumping at ever creek. Even cars stopping outside worried him, as if Vegeta would take a cab. The fear was making him irrational. He was unable to sleep in the end and when five rolled around he decided it was time to give up and begin his day but there was nothing for him to do. He wanted so desperately to keep his mind busy, to distract himself with a mundane task but the only job offer he'd had in months was from Bulma and there was no way that was going to happen. He didn't have any experience apparently.

Hopping off the bed he made his way to the kitchen. He figured some food will settle his stomach and give him the energy to decide his next step. Crushing take-out boxes and kicking bottles as he cleared the hallway he reached the kitchen. It was actually pretty clean compared to the rest of the place, probably because he never cooked. He pulled the refrigerator door to reveal the bounty hiding within. An empty butter dish, stale cheese and what he suspected was at some point an apple . I suppose that's the problem with never venturing into the kitchen, you never noticed when you were out of food. He placed a hand over his stomach as it growled at him.

"Hmph" Yamcha was exhausted and starving. He imagined what Vegeta was eating right now. Some magnificent feast cooked up by Mrs Briefs. Eggs, bacon, hash browns. His stomach growled once more. Yamcha didn't even have coffee to hand. He swung the door closed, 'clearly food is going to appear if I just stare at it' he thought. He dragged himself back into the lounge and flopped on the sofa, defeated. He was still wearing his soiled joggers from the day before but changing them would be difficult seeing as he didn't have any clean cloths anyway. He peeled some socks of the floor and pulled them over his feet. He may have to venture outside but it didn't mean he had to dress up. He probably wouldn't see anyone he knew anyway. He never did.

It was cold outside, the wind was fierce. Cold pierced his cheeks and freezing his face into a contorted mess. He was barely down the end of the road before he began regretting his choice.

He rounded the corner and spotted the cash point. His fingers numbed from the wind he rammed the card into the slot nearly snapping it in half. That would have been the icing to an already crappy cake. He punched in the PIN and hit 'balance on screen'. The ATM was not his friend today, the digits mocked him, judged his life choices and also will leave him hungry. He was broke. Barely a penny to his name. He needed a job now more than ever. He had clearly eaten into his savings and will no longer be able to afford rent. The last string holding his life together snapped right at that moment. This was the punchline to the joke that Yamcha's life had become. The machine spat the card out, even the lifeless steel was rejecting him. He slipped the card back in his wallet unsure if he'd ever need it again. 'What now' he thought turning to face the city. Fixing all of life's problems on an empty stomach was going to be hard.

BZZZ BZZ BZZZ. His phone was vibrating in his jacket pocket. He pulled it out and eyed the screen. Bulma. He was in no mood to talk to her, or anyone, but he figured there wasn't much else that could go wrong.

"Hey." He answered. His voice was far more chipper than he had intended.

"Hey Yamcha. I know you don't want to talk to me but it's important so please listen." Yamcha nodded slowly forgetting that Bulma couldn't see him,

"It's Vegeta, something is wrong." Bulma sounded worried, he'd never heard her like this before. He wanted to help, to console her but he couldn't fight the fact that every fibre of his being despised the man.

"Tell me something I don't know." he replied

"Please Yamcha, he's really sick. I don't know what to do. I know with everything that's happened he's the last person you'd want to help but I don't know how much longer I can watch him suffer." She sounded like she was crying.

"Is there really nothing that can be done?" She asked.

Yamcha didn't have anything to say, nothing nice that this.

"Yamcha are you still there?" Bulma questioned, he'd been silent for a while.

"Just think about it okey?" Bulma hung up. Yamcha stood with the phone against his ear for a few moments more. Thinking about Vegeta made him uncomfortable being outside. He was suddenly aware of all the faceless strangers around him, closing in. They knew didn't they. They could smell it on him! His skin was crawling, it was happening again. The smell of Vegeta was on him, it was alive, it stalked him like prey and he was now in its grip. He suddenly couldn't breath, he had to get out of here. He turned on his heels and what was a brisk walk turned into a run, the kind you do when running for your life. It wasn't far but the panic made his lungs burn, intense fire seared his chest. Vision blurred from tears he ran face first into his front door, it hadn't occurred to him that he'd need to turn the handle to open it. He jumped through the door slamming It behind him. Safe.

His heart was beating too fast, he was sure it would burst out through his ribs. He was pathetic. Curled in a ball on his door matt and cried. Tears trickling down the slope of his nose and spilling onto the matt. How long can he do this? How long can he survive it?

He didn't cry for long this time, probably had something to do with the complete lack of energy. He just laid there on the cold bare floor for twenty minutes thinking about what he would do next. He hadn't been able to plan far ahead but he at least knew what he was going to do now. Visit Bulma.

He didn't want to but he knew he would need to at some point. Avoiding the situation wasn't helping so his only other option was to confront it head on, but not yet. He will start with Bulma then see how he feels.

Flying was out after last time so he called a cab to take him to Bulma's. He paid the fayre and slumped out through th door. His cloths were wrinkled, hair unkempt and his face pasty and sick. He didn't bother calling ahead to let her know he was coming so he slipped into the lab quietly. The chances of Vegeta being in there was slim. She didn't seem to be anywhere, he checked her office, the lab, everywhere. Only place left was the infirmary, he figured it was worth a go. As he neared the door he thought back to what Bulma had told him on the phone 'how much longer can I watch him suffer?' Was he really that bad? He pushed open the double doors and there they were. Vegeta was laying on the bed sweaty and breathing vigorously, he appeared to be unconscious and hooked up to an IV. Bulma, visibly flustered, was waving charts and checking machines. Yamcha stood frozen, he didn't want to see Vegeta but his legs refused to move. Even while he slumbered Yamcha feared his power. His mind was running down the corridor out the doors into the fresh air. That's when Bulma spotted him, she turned to him thankful he was here. Her face too seemed tired. She wrapped her arms around him releasing a breath she'd been holding. They stood embraced in each others arms sharing their pain. Bulma pulled away first to look Yamcha in the eye.

"Im so sorry for everything." She told him.

"I never intended for you to be involved, I thought I could fix this." Her eyes streamed. She was still so beautiful Yamcha thought. He'd do anything for her.

"What happened?" Yamcha asked pointing at the unconscious Vegeta.

"I'm not sure. He's been steadily getting worse since that night and I found him this morning on the floor of the gravity chamber. He's been unresponsive since. I think we're losing him." Bulma had been through so much in her life an she'd always remained composed. To see her like this unnerved him. She was taking this badly. He picked up her hands surrounding hers with his own. They used to fit together perfectly but now her hands seem crooked and bent. She was not the young woman she used to be. She was still loving and beautiful but something was different about her, she'd changed.

"I need you to get yourself something to eat, maybe grab a hot cocoa and lie down. You can't keep this up much longer." He directed.

"Bu.." She interjected but Yamcha cut her off with a well placed finger to the lips.

"There's nothing else you can do for him now. I'll stay here in case he wakes up but I don't want to see you for at least three hours." He was firm but inside he was crumbling. There was nothing he wanted less than to sit and keep watch of Vegeta. He cringed at the thought alone. Bulma smiled,

"You're too good to me." She whispered and lifted herself up to kiss his cheek.

"I know!" He joked slapping her bum as she passed by him,

"Now go and get some sleep woman, you look terrible." He plastered a lopsided grin on his face and shooed her out.

Alone again with the beast. Yamcha wondered how this kept happening. 'Oh well, at least he's asleep, who knows maybe he's having a nightmare.' Yamcha's thoughts can be wicked when the time calls. He plonked him self on the chair by the bed throwing his feet up and kicking Vegeta out the way a little. He picked up a magazine and began to pass the time.

Yamcha exhaled forcefully giving the magazine one final flick through before tossing in on the floor with the others.

"Ugh, im so bored!" He cried aloud. He'd only been there an hour but he'd all ready read all the text in the room including the manual for the hydraulic bed. There wasn't a TV in the room and it being an infirmary everything else was medical paraphernalia. He gazed up at the ceiling counting the tiles, 76, then scanned down about to start on the floor when something about Vegeta captured his curiosity. He was frowning. Yamcha hadn't noticed the expression on his face before, actively avoiding him so much that he had forgotten he was even there. Yamcha shuffled his chair closer to the bed so he could get a better look. He leaned right over staring at every pore It was odd being this close to him. Yamcha found it difficult to not admire his features He looked so angry, stressed maybe? No, pain. His teeth seemed to be clenched.

'I could probably kill him. Just press a pillow over his face. He can't fight me when he's asleep.' Yamcha's mind had taken a much darker turn. His stare intense, mind fixated. Something strange happened whilst he stared. A familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach began brewing. Yamcha knew what it was but didn't understand why it was happening. He lowered his head a little more till he could just feel the others lips against his own. They were dry and cracked. It didn't matter. Yamcha found this position of power thrilling and took full advantage of it. He leaned in again and savagely kissed the sleeping man. It was sloppy and clumsy there teeth bashing into one another. Yamcha knew what he had to do. He had to see it. He lowered his gaze to Vegeta's midsection. A sneaky hand burrowed under the blankets an eye always on the others in case he wakes. Yamcha could feel the edge of the hospital gown down by Vegeta's thigh. So close. He worked his way up careful not to wake his unwitting partner, there. Yamcha's finger tips could just feel the rounded edge, he wanted so badly to see. He didn't understand the attraction but it was definitely there and he deserved to fulfil one tiny desire after everything he'd been through. He stretched his finger closer, closer. They just touched their prize when;

"Mmmm," 'Oh no.' Yamcha pulled back but something was caught in his hair. Vegeta had awoken and had a hand snaked round the back of his neck entwined in his hair. His eyes were hooded but they seemed glad to see him. Yamacha's however, were not. He'd been so engrossed in everything he'd taken his eyes off of Vegeta and were imagining what hid beneath the blankets.

"Ohh, Vegeta, I just I.." 'How the fuck can I explain this. What do I do? ' Vegeta was weak. He tried to comment on the situation but his throat was dry and sore. His voice was so raspy the sound could peel the skin off your bones. He was smiling though and his temperature seemed to have dropped.

Yamcha was so taken aback by how vulnerable he looked he didn't even realise he was smiling back at him. Vegeta saw an opening and grabbed Yamcha's hair tugging him down towards him. Yamcha didn't have time to freak out as his head was buried into the crook of Vegetas neck. Vegeta turned slghtly and croaked in his ear.

"Missed me?" Vegeta sure knew how to ruin a moment. Yamcha was then reminded of all the things he hated about this man. He scoffed at him and broke free from his grip walking away. He headed over to a jug of water and poured a glass. As he turned back he noticed Vegeta watching him. He was still lying down on the bed with sleepy eyes but he was smiling. Not that hideous smirk he usually wears but an actual 'I am happy' kind of smile. It softened his features and made him appear almost harmless.

Yamcha stomped back towards the bed, he wanted to leave but he'd promised to watch him till she came back and she needed the sleep so badly.

"Sit up." Yamcha wasn't scared of Vegeta right now, he was weak and sick and Yamcha now realised the truth. He needed him. Vegeta could take him but unless he could convince Yamcha to trust him, love him even, Vegeta would never recover. He had the upper hand. Vegeta struggled to lift himself upright never taking his eyes off Yamcha.

"Drink." Yamcha shoved the glass in his face. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, he wasn't happy with the attitude the older man was giving him but was too tired to do much. He took the drink and gulped recklessly. Water showered everywhere, flowing over his lips and splashing on the bed. He was gasping by the time he had finished, residue all over his chin. He didn't look at Yamcha this time instead thrusting the cup ungratefully into his chest.

"Back to your normal self so soon?" Yamcha sarcastically commented. He took the cup and placed it on the bedside counter. Vegeta remained silent.

"What happened to you?" Vegeta still unresponsive. He seemed grumpy. Yamcha sat back in the chair beside the bed leaning over his knees and placing a hand on Vegetas arm.

"Seriously, what happened?" Yamcha was curious but he was strangely concerned. Being cruel didn't look good on Yamcha and as much as he tried he found it very difficult to stay angry at a man who was at his mercy. Vegeta noted the reassuring hand and looked back up at Yamcha who just smiled back.

"I don't remember." He looked away. He seemed ashamed. 'To proud to admit he needed help' Yamcha figured.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Why are you here?" Vegeta blurted back at him. He spoke fast and with purpose. Yamcha didn't know how to respond. 'Why is he being so rude. What the fuck is his problem?' Yamcha had to take a moment to calm down. He was the bigger man, he has self control. Before he had time to come up with a response Vegeta spoke again.

"Did you come because she asked you?" 'She' being Bulma I presume' Yamcha sighed heavily.

"If you don't want me here then i'll just go." He rose from his seat and headed for the door.

"Im glad to see your better 'Geta." Yamcha cringed as it came out. Was he giving him a nickname?

"Wait!" Vegeta called. Yamcha stopped at the doors but not facing the Prince.

"How's your head?" the smaller man asked. Yamcha had forgotten all about that. He'd taken one hell of a whack from Vegeta a couple of nights ago. It scabbed up nicely and seemed to be healing all right.

"Heh heh." Yamcha laughed nervously rubbing his head.

"Yeah, not too bad actually."He stood smiling at the door for a moment. He was hoping Vegeta was trying to make nice but there was also the risk he was bringing up that night to mess with Yamcha's head. He was going to pretend that wasn't the case. He was going to make the best effort to trust Vegeta. He turned back fully and started walking towards the bed again. They never broke eye contact as he sat down beside the bed once more.

Silence. They had absolutely nothing in common. 'I should have left when he had the chance.' Yamcha realised. He rolled his eyes and fiddled with his zipper for a moment sighing heavily a few times. Vegeta didn't seem to bothered by the awkwardness of the silence they were consumed by. He barley even battered an eyelash.

"Vegeta." Yamcha had rehearsed the name in his head for so long that by the time he had the courage to say it he sort of screamed it at the other. Now he's blushing. He tried to compose himself again but Vegeta had raised an outstretched finger and brushed t across his cheek.

"You are too easily embarrassed." He stated transfixed on the glow of his cherry cheeks. 'and you're not helping' Yamcha thought. He smiled uneasily at his bed fellow.

"Why me?" Yamcha asked. Vegeta had thought the same thing for a long time but realised there are some questions you just can't answer.

"I mean, out of everyone I still don't understand why it would be me. Why not someone great, like Goku?" Vegeta disliked the way his mate doubted himself. Yamcha may not the strongest but he was still an attractive warrior. Vegeta's finger dropped from the others cheek as he spoke.

"Is that what you'd prefer?"

"Im just saying, he's a saiyain too and he's gorgeous!" Yamcha's voice rose as he said it, he may have been a little to enthusiastic. Vegeta's face screwed up.

"Then have him!" He spat. Crossing his arms as he turned his head away. Yamcha could barley believe it, was he jealous? He was. Yamcha grinned devilishly.

"Maybe I will." He replied. Vegeta turned back eyes burning with rage. Yamcha knew he'd made a terrible mistake. Had he forgotten what happened to him the last time he wound him up.

Vegeta dove forward one arm around the back of Yamcha's neck the other on his should and kissed him with such passion he drew a moan from his mate. His tongue slipped through Yamcha's lips and circled with it's counterpart. Vegeta's hand squeezed Yamcha's shoulder then snaked its way to his chest the other remaining at the back of his head keeping him in place. Yamcha could feel his hips being drawn towards the Prince like a magnet. Just as Yamcha had reached a satisfactory level of arousal Vegeta dropped him back onto his chair smirking.

"Still want him?"

Breathless Yamcha slumped a little into the chair. He was so turned on right now! But he hated it. Yamcha's chest rose rapidly. He couldn't control it. 'Is this a game to him, is he just toying with me?' Yamcha tried to figure out his next move. Run. His mind was pacing. Run. Adrenalin racing through his veins. Run. His legs twitched, he could feel his muscles preparing for the dash, his mind planning every step and every corner. He rose from the seat with force then suddenly, calm. The mood changed and he no longer wanted to leave. He didn't want to stay but it didn't bother him as much before. He felt some need to stay, to make sure Vegeta pulled through. Yamcha couldn't rationalise this feeling, he felt comfortable in his presence. He turned back to the other looking at his some what dejected face.

"I'm going to let Bulma know your awake." He stuttered a little gesturing at the door. Vegeta's face still slightly pulled down.

"She'll be glad to hear some good news." Yamcha nodded smiling at him. Vegeta shrugged slowly at him evaluating his every move.

"She cares a lot for you, you know." Yamcha pointed out to the other then left without saying another word.

He went straight to the kitchen. Yamcha knew very well she wouldn't go to sleep. Her mind was like a machine that cannot simply be turned off. He found her sat at the kitchen table nursing a cup while staring at the mobile laying on the side.

"Knock knock" He said leaning against the door frame. She looked up at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." She laughed. He shook his head disappointedly in her direction moving to the seat beside her.

"How're you doing?" He asked lowing himself in the seat. She looked up at him with terror in her eyes as she thought about her response. Yamcha thought it cruel to keep her in suspense.

"He's awake. Grumpy as hell but upright and talking." He told but Bulma didn't seem to be as happy as he expected, in fact she seemed to be more upset that previously. She looked up at him mouth agape.

"I..I uhh" Her words unable to break free. She looked down at her phone and collected her thoughts.

"I called the others." 'oh god' Yamcha thought. He eyes wide he stared into the top of her head as she remained transfixed on her phone.

"What did you say?" He hoped and prayed that he was hearing things. She didn't answer so he pressed once more.

"Did you tell them about me. About that night?" Yamcha couldn't handle them knowing about that. All his friends judging him, pitying him, even rejecting him? He finally looked up at him meeting his gaze.

"No! I'd never. But I told them about the heat and his chosen mate." She replied.

"I only told Goku and Krillen though." She continued hoping to ease his mind. Her face told Yamcha there was more bad news to come though.

"And they're both coming down this evening." Yamcha jumped from the table hand on his head swinging from side to side scanning the kitchen for answers. 'FUCK FUCK FUCK!' his thoughts screamed. He darted out of the kitchen weaving past tables and through doors. He flitted his way up to the infirmary crashing his way through the steel doors. He stole Vegetas attention immediately, his eyes following his mate as he clambered through towards the bed. Yamcha stood next to him wheezing, hands resting on the bed and head bent down. He managed to squeeze a few words out between breaths.

"Goku." It perhaps wasn't the best word to begin with and clearly annoyed the prince. His next few words were inaudible and the only words he heard after were simply

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Yamcha had gathered enough breath to coax a panicked scream out. Yamcha had spent so much energy on an empty stomach he was finally exhausted. He slumped down over Vegeta still breathing heavy. Vegeta placed a hand onto the back of Yamchas head stroking his hair. He finally felt comfortable enough around him to rest his head in his lap. Vegeta smirked behind his mates back. He always got what he wanted. Yamcha didn't move, his knees tired and were beginning to buckle beneath him. He didn't know how much longer he could stand before collapsing.

"You're weak" Vegeta said coldly. Yamcha looked up hurt by his words. He should have known better to trust a man who once destroyed entire species as a day job. Vegeta noted the look of rejection and explained further.

"You need to lie down your body is tired." He shuffled over on the bed and pointed a digit at the mattress demanding he lay down. Yamcha just stared at he bed then back at Vegeta. 'Lay down, on the bed, with Vegeta?' Those last thoughts fogged his mind. Vegeta prodded the bed once more harshly bowing the fabric. His eyes were fixed and his patience wearing thin. Yamcha didn't even weigh up his options and just climbed on the bed next to him. His movements were slow and careful so not to upset Vegeta. They didn't fit. The bed was only designed for one person and Yamcha was hanging precariously over the edge. His body was to tired to balance himself much longer but the other option seemed absurd. His leg slipped of the side making his whole body tense as he tried to lift it back up again. Vegeta growled. 'here goes' Yamcha thought taking a deep breath and turning on his side slowly. He avoided Vegetas eyes as he laid on his side spooning the smaller man slightly. His head lay on his waist an arm reached over with trepidation so he was holding him round the middle. They were entwined on the bed together breathing simultaneously, chest raising and falling as one. Yamcha followed the pace of the other slowing his breathing to a relaxed state. Vegetas arm curled round holding Yamcha close. The older man exhaled deeply as he felt all the muscles in his body relax one by one. His toes; legs, arms and finally his shoulders. It felt so good to release all that tension. He drifted off slowly in Vegetas arms. He didn't know what he planned to do when he awoke but right now that didn't matter.


	5. Beneath the crown

If you made it this far and neglected to tell me I had put Krillen in an unexpected relationship with 17 instead of 18, SHAME ON YOU! I hope you realise by now I meant 18 and no, I wont be editing the first chapter to fix my mistake.

'It's warm' Yamcha could feel a presence next to him and he pulled it deeper into his arms and snuggled up to the other. It didn't take him long for his sleepy mind to remember the situation though. His eyes snapped open half hoping to see a pillow betwixt his arms but it was in fact still Vegeta. He groaned as he pulled himself away one arm supporting him while the other rubbed his eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" He quizzed looking over to Vegeta. Vegeta opened his mouth but no words came out just the sound of metal smashing into something. The doors. Yamcha spun round to face them spotting two men in the doorway. Yamcha was suddenly aware of how close he was to Vegeta and tried to distance himself forgetting how small the bed was and slipped off the edge. He fell to the ground with a harsh thud, his bones rattling inside his flesh. Vegeta didn't even blink at his actions and instead directed his attention to the men at the door.

"Kakarot." He nodded slightly in his direction then looked over at the other, who Yamcha now realised was Krillen.

"Hey guys!" Goku, too happy for his own good. He leaned over Yamcha and stretched his hand out to help him up.

"Thanks Goku. I forgot you both were comng." Yamcha took the hand pulling himself upright,

"Seems like you've got everything under control though." The taller man raised and eyebrow and winked at Yamcha.

"I was just helping him up." Yamcha lied. Vegeta scoffed as he spoke. Goku knew he was lying but chose not to press him further.

"Well it's good to see you. Even you Vegeta." Goku beamed in his direction. Vegeta groaned at little in response. Bulma thankfully followed through the door at that moment allowing Yamcha time to distance himself from the bed and straighten his shirt out. She carried a metal tray in her arms holding a few bottles of pills and a chart. She Placed the tray on the end of the bed and began flicking through the while chart nodding as she scanned the text comparing it with the reading on the machines.

"You seem to be doing a lot better Vegeta." she said smiling at his highness.

"I told you not to bother." His arms recrossed as he puffed his chest out.

"YOU WERE PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR!" She harped.

"I can take care of myself woman." Bulma was pissed that he didn't appreciate her and began mounting the bed ready to take him on. Yamcha was on the wrong side of the bed to pull her off so instead reached over Vegeta to intervene.

"Bulma, urgh" they struggled over top him.

"just calm down" he ordered. She backhanded Yamcha across the face during the ruck.

"Oh my. I am so sorry Yamcha." Her rage quelled in one move she stood mouth agape and hands on her cheeks. Yamcha rubbed his face a little more surprised by it than actually hurt.

"Yeah yeah. I've heard that one before." He joked.

"Oh shush." She playfully threw one of the pill bottles at him. She seemed to have relaxed enough to return to her normal self and Yamcha was glad. If anything was going to kill Bulma it would be stress.

They all waited in the kitchen while Vegeta got dressed. He insisted he was fine and after a screaming match with Bulma she decided that it was best to just let him get on with it. It was 18:30 and the sun was beginning to set as they joked over coffee, Goku had water, at the dinning table catching up and reminiscing about times before. They'd been friends for the longest out of the group and they had a lot to talk about. Krillen finished an anecdote with a joke and every one laughed heartily slowly trailing of one by one. Goku having no idea how social convention worked masterfully killed the mood mind;

"So Yamcha, are you and Vegeta going to live together now? It's just I don't think there's enough room for two in that gravity room." Yamcha was speechless. He stuttered and fumbled over words while his face screwed and softened in tandem.

"Goku leave him alone." Bulma told him rolling her eyes towards Yamcha and shaking her head trying to convey to Goku that he shouldn't bring it up.

"Well hell Bulma it's the natural conclusion after we caught them canoodling on the bed like that." Krillen clearly felt he hadn't spoken enough already and chimed in with a response. Yamcha was still 'umming' and 'ahhing' while Bulma jumped in once more to defend him.

"That's enough you two Yamcha has had a rough couple of days and the last thing he needs is for you two rushing him into a relationship." 'Relationship? Is that what it'll be?' Yamcha wondered. Sure he was toying with the idea of giving Vegeta a chance but he hadn't really thought of what that meant. Dating? Being totally committed to him? Just the two of them growing old together? Oh god, Yamcha was beginning to feel dizzy again.

"Then what the hell are we doing here?" Krillen asked. Bulma raised her voice and they began arguing again but Yamcha was too lost in his thoughts to hear what it was about or who won all he knew was by the time he came round they were all silent and staring at him. They were waiting for something.

"Sorry I guess I checked out a little there." He placed a hand on the back of his head and grinned.

"What are we talking about?" He queried.

"What do you think your going to do?" Krillen whispered leaning over the table like they were school girls discussing his 'crush'. Yamcha's face rested as he thought. He must have looked serious because Goku added

"No one is going to force you into anything Yamcha. We're your friends and you are safe here." He placed an open hand in the middle of the table for Yamcha to take, he did. Goku was a fool, understanding and forgiving but a fool none the less.

"I don't see many options." Yamcha was so quiet it was lucky they were leaning over the table or they'd never have heard him.

"What do you mean? Yamcha I don't want you to do anything your not comfortable with, I never meant for that." Bulma pleaded. Yamcha raised his eyes from the table up to hers.

"I know Bulma, it's not about that." He smiled briefly then look back down at the table.

"I just...I can't let some one suffer knowing I never tried to help them." No one said anything.

"Vegeta's not all bad right? Trunks is a pretty cool kid, eh?" He raised his gaze once more to scan the rooms reactions.

"He sure is Yamcha." Bulma placed her hands on the table as well and grasped onto his and Goku's.

"He sure is." Her smile seemed pained and worn with displeasure.

"So like, did you guys do it?" Ladies and gentlemen, Krillen!

"Krillen what's wrong with you, you're such a pig." Bulma pulled her hands from the table to smack him round the back of the head with Krillen wincing in response.

"Geez, Bulma I was only asking." He rubbed his head as he spoke.

"Did no one ever tell you curiosity killed the cat." Bulma and Krillen were at each others throats again. Yamcha was chuckling to himself as they fought tooth and nail when his chair was violently dragged away from the table his hands being torn from Goku's. He looked over his shoulder to see Vegeta staring down at Goku. 'He really is jealous of him isn't he?'

"Hey, you. You're looking much better now your upright." Yamcha complimented his supposed 'mate'. Vegeta ignored his words.

"Did you eat?" He questioned.

"I..umm. No, not yet."

"Woman." He stretched his arm out with a finger extended at the end almost poking Bulma's eyes out.

"Get your mother to make dinner." He never even looked at her. Bulma just rolled her eyes at him and rose from her seat heading off to ask her mother about dinner. She was used to his behaviour and tried not to take it too personally any more.

"You guys hungry too?" She asked the others as she walked out the door not waiting to hear an answer.

Vegeta lowered himself into the seat next to Yamcha while Goku and Krillen stared, their faces frozen in bewilderment. Vegeta had been on 'their side' for some time now but it all ways came as a shock when she showed genuine concern for another person.

"Did anyone want another" Yamcha raised his cup and giggled it in the air trying to break the tension.

"No thanks, I actually should get going. Eighteen will kill me if im out any later." Krillen lifted himself out the chair barley gaining any height and headed for the door asking them to tell Bulma he said goodbye before leaving.

"Wont your wife wonder were you are Kakarot?" Vegeta asked Goku putting extra emphasis on the word wife.

"Oh Kami. You're right." Goku jumped out of his seat and also ran for the door waving and shouting 'c-ya' as he flew into the air. Yamcha laughed, Goku really was a fool.

Bulma returned shortly after and stopped abruptly when she saw they'd halved their numbers. Yamcha explained how they'd left moments before and had said goodbye.

"Well it's probably for the best my mums gone out for dinner with dad anyway so it's looks like we'll have to fend for ourselves!" She made it sound like a daunting task. It was considering their combined cooking talents would result in them eating cold soup from a can.

"It's okey Bulma, i'll just head home and pick something up on the way." Yamcha went to get out of his seat but Bulma pushed him straight back down.

"Oh no you don't! The least I can do is order you some food for coming all this way. Now where did I put those menus..." She trailed off leaving the room. Yamcha could hear her rummaging through draws hunting for something.

"Ah ha!" She cried running in the room waving a menu in their faces.

"You guys are going to love this place!" She pulled out her phone and began dialling the number.

"They make the greatest duck pancakes, I swear!" Bulma was acting like Goku about the idea of food.

"Hmph." She thew the phone down on the table.

"They're not answering." Bulma seemed pretty annoyed about the lose of her pancakes.

"Well what not guys.?" She looked up at the two men for answers.

"Phone..somewhere..else?" Yamcha said sheepishly knowing the response will be unpleasant.

"THERE IS NO ONE ELSE WHO CAN COOK LIKE THESE PEOPLE!" She picked the menu up again and chucked it at Yamcha's face. Thankfully it was only paper so it floated softly in the air down gently back on the table.

"Urgh!" She threw her hands up and left the room kicking chairs and punching doors as she went.

They could still hear her for some time crashing and banging around in various rooms occasionally shouting verbal abuse at inanimate objects that refused to bow to her punches. Vegeta and Yamcha just sat at the table unsure if she was coming back. Yamcha decided that even if she did they wouldn't want to be around. If Vegeta and Bulma had anything in common it was definitely their short temper.

"I don't fancy being around if she comes back so im going to duck out." Yamcha told Vegeta as he rose. H e approached the door and reached for the door handle looking back over his shoulder to say goodbye when he saw Vegeta's giant eyes just watching him. Throw him a bone?

"Do you want to take a walk with me till she cools down?" The shorter man made no noise as he stood and walked up beside Yamcha. 'Guess that's a yes'.

The walked side by side in near darkness up to the lake beside the complex. Yamcha had stupidly left his jacket behind and the spring wind was cutting through his skin. He rubbed his hands over his arms a few times in vein hoping to warm himself a bit.

"Gets cold quick these days huh?" Yamcha laughed nervously.

"I suppose it's nice for you though." 'What's wrong with you Yamcha why would you bring that up?'

Yamcha looked over to him unable to see his facial expression in the dark to gauge the coming response. There wasn't one. Yamcha didn't know where to take the conversation next. He looked up to the sky admiring the stars, it was a beautiful clear night and the moon was shining magnificently reflecting off the water. He wondered what it must be like having a tail, transforming into a beast and losing humanity, not that Vegeta had much to begin with.

"Do you ever miss having a tail?" He asked looking over attempting to make eye contact.

"Would you miss your arms?" Was Vegeta bitter response. Yamcha laughed a little.

"I suppose you've got a point." He stopped to bend down and pick a small pebble from the waters edge and throw it across the water trying to skip it along the surface. It bounced once maybe twice then he lost visual of it. Vegeta stood a few feet behind him arms down by his side, spine straight.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Yamcha was getting weary of leading the conversation.

"What is it you want me to say?" Yamcha turned his back to the water and faced Vegeta again shrugging and flailing his arms in the air.

"Most human conversations are surplus to requirement. If you're not giving direct information you shouldn't waste your breath." He continued.

"Well that may be how things were done on your planet but your on Earth now and us_ humans _quite like our pointless conversations." Yamcha pointed out. Vegeta crossed his arms and all though Yamcha couldn't see he had probably curled his upper lip as well.

"And that's why humans are weak." He spat in return. Yamcha was flustered and closed in towards him arching his neck down towards Vegeta in order to better see his face.

"Look Vegeta, I want to help you but I can't do it alone." He raised his hands and placed them gently on his shoulders. Vegeta opened his mouth to speak but Yamcha cut in before he had chance.

"Hold that thought. I am absolutely busting!" Yamcha grabbed his crotch and raced off up and over the bank to relieve himself.

Vegeta stood by the waters edge listening to Yamcha rustle through the grass.

"Can I help you with something?" He spoke into the air. Piccolo lowered himself from the shroud of night and dropped to the floor in front of him.

"Have you not got anything better to do than spy on him all day and night?" Vegeta obviously couldn't see the irony in his own words.

"I was asked to keep an eye on him and until I know he's safe from you that's what I will do." Piccolos voice was gruff and seemed to boom in the silence of the evening. Vegeta squared up to him; shorter in stature but far greater in power.

"This is none of your concern, green man." Yamcha had finished his business and was heading back up the bank. Vegeta turned to the Namekian;

"Let him make up his own mind and back off." He stepped closer as he finished the sentence pushing his chest against Piccolos.

"If you hurt him again you will pay." Piccolo threatened before shooting up into the air and disappearing into the shadows. Yamcha topped the bank and skidded his way down the side.

"Phew that's better." He announced as he bottomed the slope and trotted over to Vegeta. He cocked his head over and asked Vegeta if he was ready to carry on.

Their walk continued for a few minutes more before Yamchas body couldn't hide how cold he was any more. His lipped quivered and the shivering spread all over his body. The constant twitching of his muscles burnt what little energy he had and he was forced to take a seat on a rock to rest. He hunched over cuddling his legs trapping the heat from his torso.

"You're cold." Vegeta's tone was blunt.

"That's hardly n-new information." Yamcha joked with the prince stuttering a little in the cold.

"We should head back." Vegeta waited for a response from Yamcha who was biting his lip as he thought. He sighed lightly and looked up to Vegeta who was standing next to him.

"I've had a really hard day and could do with out Bulma's food drama. I'm just going to go home."

He rose from his perch slightly but quickly fell back onto the rock. Vegeta grunted at him and grabbed an arm yanking him violently off the rock and upright. They were pressed against one another; Yamcha's arm still in the air.

"Hold on." Vegeta ordered not waiting to hear Yamcha's protest and took to the air. Yamcha had his arms round Vegeta's neck while Vegeta had one around his waist and the other remaining by his side.

"Sorry." Yamcha wasn't sure why he felt guilty he just knew he did. He tightened his grip and looked up to Vegeta to better view him. Vegeta cast his eyes down upon hearing the the apology to see Yamcha's vulnerable orbs staring back at him this changed something in the prince and for the first time ever he had to look away. He had never faulted under some ones gaze before but the way Yamcha was looking at him cut deep into his soul. Yamcha was a warrior who was opening himself to a man who betrayed his trust and violated his body. Vegeta couldn't imagine how someone could go through what he had but still be willing to leave themselves open for potential future trauma.

They arrived back at the complex and Vegeta slowed and began his descent. It was so dark Yamcha couldn't see how far they were from the ground and released his arms from around the other tumbling to the damp grass with little grace. 'Nice one dumb arse' he cursed himself. Vegeta dropped to the floor and Yamcha could now see from the glow of the house lights he had an eye brow raised.

"You can't fly home in your state. Come, i'll get you something to eat." He turned and left never even glancing over his shoulder as he opened the door to the gravity machine. The door opened and he stepped in side calling back to Yamcha as he entered,

"I can bring it outside if you want freeze." Yamcha heard him and hopped up from his slump on the ground and headed over the the Gravity room. He entered slowly taking in everything about the room. 'This is the room, the room where Vegeta..' Yamcha couldn't finish this thought, it brought back to many memories. Vegeta had gone into another room and he was alone in the doorway. The light was off in the main room- the training chamber- but Yamcha could see light coming from another room along the side where Vegeta must be preparing some food. He quashed his thoughts gulping hard as he headed towards the light. The door closed automatically behind him. He rounded the corner of the door frame to this other room to find it was a makeshift kitchen. Fridge, no freezer, twin burners with out stove and a microwave. There where work tops but the room was void of chairs or a table. It was void of most things actually, it was only the bare essentials. 'Kitchen of a single man.' Yamcha mused. Vegeta turned and thrusted a sandwich at Yamcha. Just a sandwich, uncut and without a plate.

"Cheers." He said raising the sandwich like a glass. He took a bite, it was dry and the bread was clearly old. He grimaced slightly but managed to force a smile at Vegeta and took another small bite to reassure the man he was going to eat it. Vegeta stared at him making sure he ate.

"Is there any where sit sit?" Yamcha asked, his whole body was exhausted. Vegeta looked around him just not realising the lack of kitchen furniture. He punched a button on a keypad and a door slide into the wall revealing another room. Vegeta walked through and gestured for Yamcha to follow. Yamcha obliged and followed on his heels. When Vegeta flicked the light switch Yamcha realised he'd lured him into the bed room. It was bare too, double bed against the centre of the left hand wall and one bed side table with nothing on it. There were two sliding doors on the right hand side which Yamcha figured lead to a bathroom and wardrobe. Vegeta turned to the other man noting the look of distress on his face.

"I train, eat and sleep. I have no need for chairs." he shrugged a little bewildered by the whole concept of furniture. Yamcha would have fled but there was only stale sandwich fuelling him and it was more of a hindrance than a help. He sat on the bed very cautiously as if it was made of glass and rested his buttocks right on the very edge. Vegeta rolled his eyes at his odd behaviour, asking for a seat but then sitting in such a manner that it took more effort than standing.

"You can wait here while I shower then I will take you home." He opened one of the doors on the wall and revealed a what was in fact a wardrobe, it appeared to contain some lose gym clothes, various spandex training uniforms and a couple of towels. He grabbed a towel from the shelf and headed for the second door.

"I can just call a cab 'Geta" There it was again, 'Geta, the unpleasant pet name Yamcha had somehow given the prince. Vegeta snarled briefly then shrugged and left for the bathroom.

"Do what you want." He said through the now closed door. He seemed annoyed. Yamcha couldn't understand why. 'It'll be easier if I take a taxi wouldn't it?' He thought to himself. Yamcha could hear the shower start in the other room. He leaned over the bed to place his stale sandwich of good intentions on the side. Once his body touched the soft surface of the bed fully he was done. He collapsed onto his face and just laid there. He wanted to move but he felt so relaxed, so comfortable. He pulled the pillow lower so it was under his head and kicked off his shoes shimmying his legs up onto the bed and laid sprawled in the centre.

"Uhhhnnnn." He groaned feeling every muscle soften one by one. He panted heavily into the pillow after the immense effort it took to lift his legs onto the bed. 'I'll just rest my eyes for a second then sit up when Vegeta comes back' His eyes clamped shut. Then open. His body was spent but his mind was rested. He had napped just earlier today but his body still needed to recover. He was now aware of how awake his mind was and figured he might as well sit up now instead of risking Vegeta catching him in this position but his arms just couldn't carry his weight. Or at least thats what he guessed seeing as the message to even try got lost along the way. He just lay there staring into the pillow his eyes now peeled completely.

It felt like an eternity had passed as he lay face down waiting for his body to respond when he heard the door open. The shower had stopped too and he knew it could only be Vegeta. He tried to figure out what was happening by the noises around him but there didn't seem to be any.

"Making yourself at home?" Vegeta questioned. Yamcha couldn't see but he was pretty sure he could hear him smirking.

"Uhhhhnnn!" Yamcha groaned in response. He rocked his torso back and forth trying to turn himself. He'd never been so physically exhausted before, even after intense training. He managed to flip himself over onto his side and looked over to Vegeta. He was smirking. There was a towel round his waist sitting dangerously low, his chiselled abs glistening from the water.

"Mmmm." Yamcha accidentally moaned as he scanned the princes body. His face filled with blood at the realisation and he quickly buried his face back into the pillow. He didn't see Vegeta response but heard him move over and begin moving stuff around, it sounded like fabric. Yamcha looked back up and caught Vegeta pulling a fresh pair of shorts on. He had an amazing arse. It was small but visibly firm and dimpled in the middle. 'What is wrong with me, your not supposed to fall for him so easily' Yamcha pushed his face into the pillow further grabbing the edges and curling it around his head. His body was responding to this visual display in ways he wished it wasn't.

His groin tightened and grew, pressing against the bed. He wanted to move to sit up and regain composure but was worried Vegeta would spot his painfully stiff organ through his joggers. He just laid there in denial to the situation listening to Vegeta's movements. He was so concerned with his erection that he must have missed him leaving because when he eventually lifted his head he found himself alone in the room. He seized this opportunity and sat up right against the head board. He readjusted his trousers to conceal himself till the need subsided.

Vegeta returned to the room after a few minutes and turned the kitchen light of as he entered. The door closed behind him and he walked round the bed and sat with his back to Yamcha on the bed.

Yamcha yawned loudly stretching his arms up in the air, once they were fully straight their weight became apparent and they dropped heavily back on the bed.

"Do you have the time?" He asked look over to the back of Vegeta's head.

"It's nearly ten." 'Holy fuck! We must have been walking for hours!' Yamcha's mind screamed.

"Shit. Do you think Bulma's still awake?" Yamcha asked.

"Why?" Vegeta twisted to face him.

"Oh, I-I was just going to see if she minded me spending the night." Yamcha told him. Even being carried home by Vegeta seemed like way to much effort for him at the moment.

"She wont be awake." Vegeta got up and went over to the wardrobe.

"You can stay here if you wish." He puled out some clean black jogging bottoms and a white cotton t-shirt then threw them on the bed.

"You can wear these." He then began to exit the room when Yamcha's spoke.

"Where will you sleep?" He sounded concerned. Vegeta lifted one shoulder in the beginnings of a shrug-

"We can top and tail if you want." Yamcha's tone was similar to a child, he seemed unsure of everything he said. Vegeta stood at the door frozen. His eyes scanning Yamcha up and down while his brow furrowed. Yamcha wished he knew what he was thinking, was he going to rape him again? Was Yamcha just allowing him the opportunity to do it?

"Is that what you want?" Vegeta spoke slowly sounding out each word. Yamcha looked around at the bed, is that what he wanted?

"I don't want to inconvenience you?" He said it like question, he didn't know if that's really what he meant.

"I mean as long as you don't snore anyway." Yamcha tried to break the tension. Vegeta tilted his head to one side then nodded at him. Yamcha gathered the clothing the prince had provided-

"Im just gonna..." He pointed to the clothes then to the bathroom implying he was going to change.

The door closed and Yamcha stood in the steam of the bathhroom, the floor was moist and the mirror fogged up. He wiped it with a hand and looked deep into his own eyes.

'What have you done?' He asked himself. Had he really suggested they spend the night together?


	6. Who am I?

Yamcha was in the beasts lair and it was all his own doing. He stood facing his reflection in the mirror for some time listing the many ways this was a terrible idea in his mind. It was a long list. At least he'll see it coming this way he thought, not that he found much solace in this. He perched on the edge of the bath to take his socks of the pulled his t-shirt over his head. He stood to slip his trousers down then moved back over to the mirror. It had only been a few days so he was still heavily bruised. The scab on his forehead was still very much attached he found as he attempted to pick it off. He dressed himself and splashed his face with cold water. Nope, not dreaming. He looked back into the mirror 'How bad can it be?' He knew too well how bad it could get.

He hit the button on the wall and the door opened to reveal Vegeta was still sat where he had left him, his shirtless glory still exposed. Yamcha headed over to the bed and pulled the covers back and slid beneath. He snuggled into the mattress feeling himself being swallowed by it. He smiled to himself, he was so content.

"Crap!" He blurted. He then began groaning as he tried to move his legs round back onto the floor.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked his body twisted in the middle so he could better see the other man.

"I need a glass of water." Yamcha grumpily replied. His foot touched the floor when Vegeta got up and walked over to the kitchen door.

"I'll get it." He went into the kitchen and poured a glass when he returned with it Yamcha was still laying one foot on the floor. Vegeta handed the glass to him and Yamcha lifted an arm slowly to take it. It seemed to be a little to heavy for his worn muscles and he spilled a little down himself. He mumbled profanities and placed the glass on the floor. His heavy body moved forward and peeled the wet shirt off. He used the shirt to mop the wetness from his chest then discarded it on the floor. Yamcha looked up at the other to see if he was annoyed but Vegeta didn't seem bothered and simply walked around the other side of the bed.

Yamcha snuggled back down into the douvet his head barely over the top. It was nice to sleep in a bed with clean sheets. Yamcha figured Bulma's mum must keep up with the housekeeping because he found it hard to imagine Vegeta doing household tasks. Yamcha was facing the outside of the bed but could feel the cover raise and Vegeta slide in behind him, He lay frozen afraid of what he might do next. Nothing, he just shuffled down then laid still. Yamcha closed his eyes and tried to sleep but found it hard with the bedroom light on. He turned to face Vegeta to see if he was ready to sleep and saw his eyes were closed. He flipped over back towards the kitchen door and lifted himself with one arm. As he rose a hand reached out and touched the small of his back. He looked over his shoulder and Vegeta was wide awake staring at him.

"Are you leaving?" He asked. There are rare moments when Vegeta reveals his vulnerability to Yamcha and this was one. He wanted Yamcha to stay the night, he wanted him to choose to be with him.

"Im just going to turn the light off, it that all right?" He reassured him pointing at the light. He flicked the switch and jumped back into bed wiggling his was into the dip he had created. It was easier to sleep in the dark.

Yamcha drifted of briefly but woke soon after. He was cold, his body was shivering he brought his knees up and curled himself into a ball. The gravity room wasn't built to live in and at 0100 on an April morning it was cold. Yamcha moved his legs up and down slightly trying to allow the friction to warm him up. All his movements must have woken Vegeta who turned to the middle of the bed and placed a hand on Yamchas shoulder and realised what was happening, his skin was freezing and stiff beneath his hand. Yamcha's movements stopped when he realised Vegeta was touching him. 'This is it, it's about to happen.' Yamcha's eyelids were forced back into his skull, his eyes open so wide they risked falling out. Time stood still as he lay there waiting his fate. His eyes were filling up, he tried to blink them away but it wasn't working. The noise followed next, he was beginning to sob. He turned to face Vegeta ready to beg for him to stop, to give him one more day but Vegeta didn't give him chance and pulled him into his space. Yamcha's head was under his chin their bare chests pressed against one another with Vegeta's arms wrapped around him rubbing his back gently. He was trying to warm him up. Yamcha soon realised that he mean no harm but the tears were already flowing and he couldn't turn them off. His chest heaved as he wept, his tears falling into Vegeta. Yamcha pulled an arm out from between them and wrapped it around under Vegetas and back over his shoulder. He gripped him tightly and tried to move in closer. He shifted his middle closer and slid a leg between Vegetas. They were entwined as Yamcha cried into the others shoulder. His tears soon dried up and he fell asleep in the princes arms.

"mmm." Yamcha rubbed his morning hard on against what ever was between his legs, grinding against it. His arms moved from his side and grabbed it pulling himself closer. He raised a leg over the lump to get better friction from it.

"Good morning." 'crap, I have to start remembering when I fall asleep with Vegeta.' Yamcha thought as he slowly opened his eyes. The light was burning. There didn't appear to be any curtains over the window. When his vision finally adjusted he saw Vegeta smirking down at him. A smile normally considered a non threatening, friendly facial expression but Vegeta all ways managed to look menacing. If Yamcha hadn't just woken up he probably would have punched him for it. Yamcha went to move himself away but Vegeta grabbed his leg holding it in place leaving Yamcha stuck to his side. He moved his leg up rubbing it against his own need. A hand slipped from in-between them and rubbed Yamcha's cock over fabric before slipping it into his trousers. Yamcha wasn't wearing any boxers so there was ample room inside. A large finger slide over the tip causing Yamcha to shudder with delight.

"Uhhn, Vegeta, please." Yamcha pleaded. Vegeta watched him carefully for signs of distress but seeing Yamcha's mouth open and eyes closed he continued. He traced a finger around the edge.

"Don't." Yamcha panted at him. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as decided his next move. He pulled his hand from inside the trousers and flipped Yamcha onto his back so he was laying flat in the centre of the bed, Vegeta then positioned himself over Yamcha's legs and pulled his trousers down to his ankles. They were still under the covers but Yamcha still felt exposed. Vegeta was under the covers fully with his hands holding Yamcha's hips. Yamcha could feel his hot breath on his sex, he was so close. Yamcha brought his arms down to Vegeta's head trying to push him away.

"Vegeta please." He never finished his sentences, never asking Vegeta directly to stop, so he didn't.

A Hand grabbed his engorged member and lifted it up. Under the covers Vegeta licked the end with the point of his tongue. He then took Yamcha by surpise and punlged it deep into his mouth. The warm wetness engulfed him wholly. It was splendid and Yamcha had to arch his back raising his hips to gain more of it. A tongue swirled across the bottom of the shaft with his lips squeezing him tightly.

"Oh Kami, please!" Yamcha didn't know what he was begging for but he knew he needed it now. His toes curled and his nails dug into the duvet. Under the covers a hand snaked it's way up Yamcha's body and rested on his front rubbing him softly. Yamcha took the hand in his own and squeezed as he buck into the other. Vegeta continued his assault feeling The cock in his mouth begin to stiffen. He was close, normally Vegeta would have drawn out this pleasure to torture him but decided that this was not the time. He quickened his pace and spread his tongue out flat licking the entire shaft feeling each bump and vein as he rose and fell. Yamcha griped his hands cutting the blood supply and the other tearing into the sheets. His legs were tensing and he could feel it happening.

"No, stop. I can't" He cried between heavy breaths.

"Uhhn, 'geta!" He called out his mates name as he thrusted himself deep into Vegeta's wetness and came violently. Warm fluid dripped down the princes throat and he swallowed it greedily. He pulled away and licked the remaining from Yamcha. The rush of adrenaline mixed with the orgasmic wave flowing through him made Yamcha twitch and spasm on the bed. He laid on his back sweaty and out of breath. Vegeta tried to escape from the stuffiness of the covers into the fresh air but Yamcha still had a firm grip of his hand. He leaned forward, the cover falling behind him, supported with one hand and straddling Yamcha.

"If you're quite finished I could do with having my hand back." He spoke with a surprising judgemental tone considering what had just happened.

"Huh?" Yamcha asked him still unaware of his surroundings. Vegeta nodded his head towards the clasped hands.

"Oh yeah right, sorry." Yamcha promptly let go of his hand and and left his on his chest. He'd never felt so awkward before. He felt like a one night stand who had outstayed their welcome. Should he reciprocate? Should he thank him? Leave? 'Urgh this has never been so complicated before!' Vegeta was still on top of him smirking in his direction. He leaned into his ear only a few millimetres away;

"Has anyone ever told you you're delicious?" He turned to face his ear and licked over it slowly from bottom to top. He laughed as Yamcha shuddered because of him. He climbed off and sat on the bed beside him. Yamcha didn't like being so far beneath him and lifted himself upright against the head board. He fiddled with the the creases on the duvet folding them all into even lengths then straightening them out again before he eventually got up the courage to speak.

"So, what do we do now?" He asked Vegeta who just curled one side of his mouth into a smile in return.

"What would you like to do?" He cocked his head and licked his lips. Yamcha felt the air change in the room, becoming thick and heavy. He could smell Vegeta's musk and it stung his nostrils.

"I erm, I just mean t-that we...Urm what I mean is..." Christ what did he mean? All rational thought had eluded his grasp. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"I mean us. Where do we go from here?" Yamcha asked this time sure of his words. Vegeta mulled over them for a moment.

"I can only tell you what _I_ want us to do and nothing else."

"And what is that?" If Yamcha knew what he wanted maybe they could compromise. Vegeta looked over to his mate;

"I want us to bond." Yamcha sigh a little at his response.

"I know that! I meant now, what is our next step?" Yamcha shouted at Vegeta frustrated with his constant 'saiyin' answers. Yamcha may have thought he was being clear but Vegeta thought other wise. He smirked at him and ran a hand over his thigh leaning into nibble at Yamcha's neck.

"For fuck sake Vegeta!" He swated the hand away and moved himself to the edge of the bed before continuing.

"Im being serious. How do we proceed from this point?" He prodded a finger down onto the bed making himself 100% clear. Vegeta didn't take kindly to this attitude, his eyes scalded Yamcha while his nostrils flared out in a very unattractive manner.

"I will do what ever I want to do and you will feel honoured to have been invited!" There is the Vegeta Yamcha feared. The tyrant prince. Vegeta bared his teeth at him before jumping out of bed and storming out through the kitchen. He punched the wall as he left.

Yamcha sat in the bed alone, naked and at a complete lose for what to do. He spotted his cloths folded in a pile on the floor and figured home was his best bet. He needed to get out, away from Vegeta's den, away from his scent.

He finished dressing, pulling the t-shirt over his head. And slipped into his shoes. He headed for the door still looking down at his shoes when he bumped into something. Vegeta.

"You're leaving." It was a statement not a question. Yamcha looked up to see the prince's expression had softened again.

"I thought we could both use some space to sort some things out, you know?" Yamcha spoke with sense for a change.

"You'll come back tonight?" Vegeta asked.

"No, I wasn't going to. Did you want me to?" Vegeta just shrugged pride getting in his way. He cast his eyes down and mumbled something under his breath.

"All right then i'll see you later." Yamcha smilled and waved at him as he skipped away.

Yamcha arrived back at his flat to find an eviction notice taped to the door. The last cheque he wrote must have bounced. He had been broke for longer than he realised. He threw it down on the kitchen side and began packing his things. He didn't have a plan. He didn't know where he would go or what he would do next, he just packed. He filled a large gym bag with an assortment of clothes and then a rucksack with various other items. His body flopped down onto the sofa and he sat in his front room looking at all the things he will have to leave behind. 'I guess they can sell it to make up their money' he thought, even the trash!

An hour or so had passed since he left Vegeta's and it was now nearing the afternoon. He had bagged up some rubbish and boxed as much as he could. 'I'll see if Bulma can't store it somewhere till im back on my feet.' He taped a box closed and deflated on the sofa. The smell of his hard mornings work was stinging his eyes and the texture of the 3 day old clothes was also starting to bother him. He showered and changed making a physical 'fresh start' to the day. 'what now?' He thought. There weren't many options in reality and all Yamcha knew was that he didn't want to go back to Vegeta too soon. He didn't need him to know he needed him, giving him the upper hand would be a dangerous move. He laid himself out on the couch staring at the ceiling. He'd spent days festering in this flat, there was even a week he never left his bed. He was going to be sad to let it go.

Moving on was something he knew all to well was difficult. The morning whittled down in to the afternoon and by the time the flat was finally sorted it was nearing 1700 and he was well and truly pooped! He had phoned Bulma earlier to ask about storing his stuff and when she heard about him being homeless she offered for him to stay, he had nowhere else to go but couldn't bring himself to accept the offer. Every time he needed help Vegeta's words echoed through his mind, 'your weak'. He instead chose to lie and claimed he was 'staying with a friend'.

The bright side of all this cleaning though was he found enough money laying around to buy himself some beer so after a quick trip to the shop Yamcha was now enjoying the last day at home. He raised the lukewarm beer into the and toasted the room. It was empty and bare now everything was packed and the rubbish was cleared away. His life boxed up and piled into a corner.

"Que sera." He spoke to himself raising another beer. Another day without food meant the liquid swilling in his stomach soon soaked through resulting in mild intoxication. Then sleep. A drunken nap, there's nothing quite like it, is there? He fell asleep the second he closed his eyes and dreamt of his days as a major league baseball player. Money, cars and women! Yamcha was always at his happiest when he was asleep, when he could be all that he knew he was.

He rolled over on the couch finally dropping the beer he had so skilfully held onto whilst asleep.

The quite thud it made was enough to wake Yamcha and he lent over the edge to analyse the situation. The bottle was still spewing out onto the floor and under the sofa. Yamcha groaned out slightly startled by the echo it created. He lifted himself up scooping the can and drinking the remaining. He blinked a few times, it was dark now. The room looked different in the dark but there was still a fair amount of light coming through the curtain-less windows .He rubbed his eyes focussing them on the room. He thought he saw something move in the corner but when he removed his hand there was nothing there. Must still be half asleep. He rose from the sofa over to a dresser where he had left his phone, it was 1820. 'Better phone Bulma and let her know i'll be dropping some stuff over soon.' He dialed her number and listened to the phone ring in the dark.

"This is Bulma, I can't make it to the phone right-" Answer machine.

"Hey You, I'm just about finished up here so i'll be.." His words abruptly changed into a cry of pain as he was pushed into the door frame and slipped onto his knees on the hallway floor.

"Fuck." He choked holding his ribs, something or someone had punched him in the side. He wheezed and coughed, legs trying to hold his weight. He was doubled over now in the pitch black hallway unable to see a few feet in front of him. He swayed from one foot to another forward into the light of his front room. The intruder emerged from the shadows grabbing Yamcha's hair and dragging him into the light.

"Never lie to me again." Angry words were hissed directly into his ear. Yamcha was dazed by the blow and was confused because of it.

"Who lied?" He asked blinking violently like a camera capturing images. Vegeta was standing in front of his holding him up by his hair. He was breathing heavily veins bulging through his skin. Vegeta dropped Yamcha in a heap on the floor and placed a boot on his preys chest baring down. Yamcha couldn't breath. The pain tore through him, air became thin and his mind was swimming.

He coughed and spluttered trying to get and explanation. Vegeta ignored him and continued to press down until he heard a small crack. Yamcha's eyes widened his mouth open, screaming. His chest in such intense pain breathing didn't seem like an option. He took shallow breaths holding them for as long as he could terrified to take the next one.

"Please." Tears spilled down his face. Vegeta lifted his foot releasing the pressure. The pain eased for Yamcha but was in no way tolerable.

"Why?" Yamcha managed to choke out. Vegeta knelt down beside him leaning over his. He ran a gloved finger down his cheek smearing the tears.

"You lied to me." Yamcha was confused, he didn't know what he was on about. He just shook his head unable to get any other words out. Vegeta moved his hand from Yamcha's face down to the chest. He gabbed Yamcha's shirt lifting him from the floor up to his face.

"Im tired of waiting." He snarled flipping Yamcha over onto his front. Yamcha winced as he hit the floor barely able to breath with the weight of himself crushing his lungs. Vegeta moved round behind Yamcha tearing his trousers from him using a knee to spread his legs. 'No' Yamcha knew what was about to happen and he used all his strength to get away. He clawed at the floor ripping his fingernails as he tried to escape. The pain no longer out weighed his fear and he lifted himself up to crawl for freedom. Vegeta held onto his waist laughing at his feeble attempt.

"Please Vegeta, don't do this." He begged the man to leave him alone.

"You were a more than willing plaything this morning." He joked. Yamcha was exposed and vulnerable in the moonlight. Vegeta lent over his back forcing his gloved finger into Yamcha's mouth.

"We don't want you to bleed all over the place again, do we?" Yamcha slammed shut his eyes crying silently. As soon as the finger was removed he begged Vegeta once more.

"Please Vegeta, just give me more time." Vegeta merely scoffed in response and forced his digit inside. Yamcha gasped in surprise by the sensation, it was foreign and uncomfortable. The smaller man left a hand holding Yamcha in place as he wiggled a his digit a few times before adding another.

"This is going to happen whatever but if you relax a little maybe you'll even enjoy it." Vegeta bent over Yamcha's spin briefly kissing him before scraping his teeth over his skin. Vegeta removed his fingers from their tight orifice and positioned himself directly behind the other. Yamcha knew what was about to happen and he could see no way of escape. He was trapped. He felt so alone in this moment. Vegeta had halted his assault to admire the curve of Yamcha spine, he noted all the bruises over his body, they covered him almost entirely. He ran a hand softly over his back;

"So delicate." He commented before continuing, he pressed his cock against Yamchas entrance

"Ready?" He asked rhetorically. Yamcha tightened his eyes more hoping to disappear, he should know better by now.

"Im scared." He whispered the truth. Vegeta froze, considered his next move then finally spoke.

"Trust me." He back away from Yamcha little and grabbing his leg twisted him around again so he laid on his back. Still between his legs he raised Yamcha's knees up to his chest. He placed himself at Yamcha's entrance again but this time began to enter. He pushed himself inside slowly, spreading Yamcha wider as he moved in. It was stinging Yamcha as he stretched to accommodate Vegeta's vast organ. Yamcha cleared his mind, keeping his eyes closed, and tried to relax but it didn't seem to be working. He was tense and Vegeta could tell. He thrusted the last half in violently, ramming against the other. Yamcha choked and tried to push Vegeta away.

"It's too much" It was useless. Vegeta was in a world of ecstasy and was no longer taking requests. He began pumping into him slowly at first, in and out. Pushing himself wholly into his mate, feeling his hole wrapping around him, the more Yamcha tensed the more Vegeta enjoyed it. He growled lowly with pleasure tipping his head back rocking his hips to and fro. The noise was animal and caused Yamcha's hairs to stand to attention. He liked it. This carnal response was beyond his control. When he saw the gritted teeth and felt the finger nails tear into his skin he found himself writhing beneath the prince. He hips swayed beneath Vegeta, the burning became pleasurable and he wanted more. He rose his hips to meet Vegeta's taking him deep inside himself. He whimpered from the pain but he couldn't resist the beautiful sensation of the Princes cock exploring inside him. He grabbed Vegeta's shoulders tugging him down to lay over him. Vegeta complied and wrapped his muscular arms behind him giving him move leverage to delve deeper into Yamcha's secrets. Sex is often described as the joining of two spirits, that the participants move in time with each other but this was not like that. The two men moved to their own beat, crashing wildly into each other. Their sweat soaked bodies amounting to an uncoordinated mass on the floor. The sweat from Vegeta's face dripped onto Yamcha, the salty, stale taste mixing with the acrid smell of sex was pushing him beyond return. He tightened his grip on Vegeta digging his nails into the tanned flesh, ripping it apart in his hands revealing crimson liquid which oozed and trickled it's way down. Vegeta hissed but never slowed his pace, he marched steadily onward pushing his full length deeper and deeper until it was also too much. He arched his back roaring into the night as his body convulsed and twitched. His sperm was warm and flowed out of Yamcha entrance socking into the carpet. 'I'll leave them that too' he thought in regards to the landlord.

Vegeta had left Yamcha in a puddle on the floor and helped himself to Yamcha's shower, the hot water was off but Yamcha figured a cold shower wasn't a big deal to him. Yamcha had wanted to clean up to, maybe even get dressed but the pain of his beating was hurting again so instead he lay on the floor, his dignity socking into the carpet. What was wrong with him? Why didn't he fight Vegeta? Why did he find pleasure in his own torture? Yamcha was turning into someone else, someone he didn't recognise, someone he didn't like. He tried to rationalise it, explain why he found himself craving the prince's affection, touch. 'Who am I?'

Vegeta came back into the front room, naked and dripping wet, Yamcha had boxed all his towels all ready. He lent up against the door frame arms folded. He wasn't ashamed, he didn't feel vulnerable or exposed. He stared down the length of his nose at Yamcha's crumpled body on the floor in silence. Yamcha could feel his eyes on him but was into much pain to turn his head. His body shivered, he had cooled down significantly after their sunset romp and wished he could just lay in his bed. He can't, he had no bed. He had no home, he had nothing.

Vegeta didn't make a noise as he crossed the room and bent down beside Yamcha, slipping his hands under him to lift him from the floor. He carried him over to the couch and laid him down. He threw Yamcha's tattered trousers at him and told him to dress himself. Yamcha complied albeit slowly and with many pained grunts as he wiggled them up his legs. Vegeta returned from the shadows dressed as well and loomed over the sofa;

"You can't stay here. Come." He offered his hand to Yamcha to aid him up. Yamcha took the hand lightly, he waa afraid afraid, Vegeta had turnd on him so rapidly before and it could happen again at any moment. He struggled to his feet and stood hunched over wheezing.

"Let me just get my over night bag." Yamcha waddled over to his backpack in the corner but was unable to lift it in his current state so just dragged it to where Vegeta was standing.

"What's this?" Vegeta asked as he carried the bag for Yamcha.

"It's just some things I packed earlier for tonight." He replied. Vegeta held the bag up to his face examining the exterior, he then lowered it and took his first look around the room, it was such a mess before so it would have taken a while to sort all of that out.

"You _were _coming over tonight." Vegeta whispered. Yamcha didn't notice it was a statement and answered the question confused, hadn't they gone over this just this morning?

"Yeah, did you change your mind?" Yamcha found himself hurt by this sudden rejection, he had just assumed Vegeta would want him there. 'Would he really rather be in pain forever than spend time with me?' Was Yamcha really that pathetic, that even when your life depends on it people would still avoid his company.

"Could I just stay one night, I don't have anywhere else." Yamcha blurted out not waiting for a response. His eyes are so big, they're soft and innocent. He was a pure soul and Vegeta had tarred his inner beauty. Vegeta brought his free hand up to Yamcha's cheek to wipe the remaining tears away. He was a monster, a sinister force that only knew how to destroy. Every time Yamcha came around he pushed him away with the tip of a double edged sword. They will both suffer at the hands of the prince. Vegeta hadn't fully explained to Yamcha how 'heat' worked. Yamcha knew of the physical side effects but that paled in comparison to the emotional ones. How do you get a race that is only interested in fighting to take the time to continue the species? You force them. Mother nature had played a cruel joke on the Saiyains and it's name was heat. About a third of the population would go into heat which involved the fever and pain but also made the sufferer strongly desire the affection and love of the chosen mate. Vegeta unfortunately didn't understand how to be in love, he wasn't the sort that would open themselves and trust.

Vegeta flew back to capsule corp/ Gravity chamber with Yamcha in his arms once more. Yamcha was freezing, the wind that surrounded them was icy and forced him to bury his face in Vegeta's chest. It didn't take long to get there at the speed Vegeta flies and he hurried his mate inside and into bed to warm him up then left Yamcha alone.

Back in Vegeta's bed again. It bothered Yamcha less this time, he was too cold to care. Vegeta was the cause of most of his suffering and yet he felt safe, he felt like he would protect him from everything that could ever hurt him. He curled himself into a ball under the duvet tucking his hands between his knees. The goosebumps were so stiff they hurt as they rubbed against the cover. His chest hurt him to much when he lay on his side forcing him to roll onto his back. He was still wearing the tattered trousers from earlier but hadn't the will to wriggle them off. He laid in the centre of the bed staring at the ceiling, if only it had tiles to count.

Vegeta returned after with a worried Bulma in tow. He must have fetched her to help fix him up.

She rushed over at the sight of him, bruised and bleeding.

"'Ello trouble." Yamcha threw a weary half smile at her. She didn't smile back and knelt beside the bed placing a hand on his forehead and the other griping on to his.

"What the hell happened? Who did this to you?" Vegeta must have neglected to tell her. Yamcha didn't see the point in telling her the truth, this was his mess and there wasn't anything anyone could do anyway.

"Fell down the steps outside mine trying to carry out some stuff." It was believable, Yamcha was a clumsy sod. She stroked his head and squeezed his hand.

"Well don't worry we'll get you up and running in no time at all." She rose from the bed to face Vegeta.

"Go find my dad and tell him to bring a gurney." She attempted to dismiss hi with a wave but he didn't budge.

"Vegeta you thick skulled, arrogant little-"

"Actually Bulma I'd refer to stay here." Upon hearing Yamcha's words both Vegeta and Bulma turned to face him staring in bewilderment.

"You want to stay _here_?" There was extra emphasis on the word 'here' and she even pointed to the floor with a cocked eyebrow to boot.

"Oh..yeah well. I mean I am here all ready so I just figured..." He trailed off slightly but luckily Bulma picked up his cues.

" Oh no no, I get it. I'll bring some stuff over for you and see what we can do." She had her eyes closed and waved her hands in front of her showing she meant no harm. She hurried out the room but not before giving Yamcha a cheeky wink.

Bulma returned with some pain meds and an ice pack. She told him to take it easy for the next few weeks and his ribs should heal but she'd still like to xray him in the morning. He thanked her and she left telling Yamcha that she'd leave the two of them 'alone'. He really could have done without the innuendo after the night he'd just had.

Vegeta had left Yamcha to sleep and presumably went off to train. The pain killer had help a lot and Yamcha found it much easier to breath normally again. He sat himself up in the bed glancing around the walls, no TV.

"Pffftt" 'what now?' He figured a shower couldn't hurt and after everything that had happened it was past due. He clambered out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom where he stripped off and ran the shower. It was wonderful. To finally wash these past few days off his skin. Once he had finished he realised he didn't have a towel and there wasn't anything in the bathroom he could use as a substitute either.

"Hellloooo?" He called into the other room.

"Vegeta? I need a towel." No answer.

"VEGETA!" He screamed this time hoping he was close enough to hear. He was. The bathroom door opened and Vegeta stormed into the room. Yamcha panicked and hide his body behind the shower curtain.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked, he looked concerned and his breathing was fast.

"I need a towel." Yacha responded sheepishly now feeling stupid for making such a big deal. He could have easily walked to the cupboard to get himself a towel.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." Vegeta ignored his request for a towel instead changing the subject.

"I needed to shower." He cast his eyes down. He felt like a child being scolded.

"Hmph" Vegeta left to fetch a towel. Vegeta held the towel open between his arms tipping his head informing Yamcha to step into it. Yamcha stayed hiding behind the curtain unsure of what to do.

"come." He commanded, Yamcha obliged slowly closing in on the towel. He shoulders were hunched and his head down to avoid Vegeta's eyes. The towel was wrapped around him but Vegeta didn't let go of the towel and pulled Yamcha into him. He wrapped his arm around him holding him softly so not to hurt him. Yamcha didn't reciprocate the hug and just stood in the embrace before breaking himself free.

"I need to lie down." he never looked at the other man and just left for the bedroom. Vegeta watched him from the bathroom as he lay face down on top of the covers in his towel.

Vegeta came in to bed room and gathered some things from the cupboard when Yamcha perked up to see what he was up to.

"Are you not staying here tonight?" He asked when he saw the change of clothes and blanket in his arms. Vegeta looked down at his clothes then up at Yamcha. He wanted to tell him that he was sorry, that he wants so badly to be the mate he deserves but he was to arrogant for that, lucky for him Yamcha was different.

"I think we should talk."Yamcha told. They did indeed need to talk but Yamcha didn't know where to start. Vegeta dropped the pile onto the floor and sat himself on the end of the bed. They weren't facing each other but that was probably for the best.

"Go on." Vegeta spoke.

"About earlier.." Yamcha began but Vegeta cut in.

"I didn't think you were coming back."

"You didn't exactly give me a chance!" Yamcha threw back in defence. 'Why is it always my fault when this happens?' He calmed himself knowing if he lost his temper they'd never resolve their issues.

"I need you to trust me." He took a deep breath "and I need you to wait for me to be ready." He waited for a response but there wasn't any.

"Can you do that for me? Please" He added. Vegeta didn't answer him so this time he lent across the bed and grabbed his shoulder to get his attention. Vegeta dipped his head and spoke in a whisper.

"I've done some terrible things. I've destroyed entire races with my bare hands." He flexed his fingers as he thought about his past.

"I don't know how to be any different." Yamcha tried to understand it from his point of veiw, he was brought up to believe that anyone weaker than yourself didn't deserve to continue living. He wasn't born a sinner, he was conditioned to be that way. It helped ease his feelings of disgust for him but it still wasn't enough. He strived to imagine a future for them, the life they'd share together from this point on but all he could see was the events that had transpired.

They didn't discuss anything further and instead sat in silence till Yamcha declared he was tired and informed Vegeta he will be going to sleep. He wrapped himself under the covers facing away from the centre of the bed and tried to clear his mind. Vegeta stripped to his shorts, switched the lights of and climbed in behind him. Yamcha's mind seemed unwilling to cooperate with his commands and instead chose to throw up bizzare thoughts of him and Vegeta as an elderly couple. The two of them enjoying holidays abroad, dates and alike. This is the future Yamcha had all ways wanted but it was unlikely to be the one he would receive with his current partner. What will the future bring? Who will he be tomorrow?

_A/n; This chapter may have gotten away from me a little, sorry. I still have no idea where im going with this fic or what I want the characters to achieve by the end so if things start getting a little strange it's because i've randomly tried adding a arc in the story._


End file.
